


oneshots // viktuuri

by softfren



Category: yoi - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Consent, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hate, Homophobia, Kinks, M/M, Roleplay, Slight Character Death, Slurs, Smut, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfren/pseuds/softfren
Summary: oneshots mainly based on the ship viktuuri, from yuri!!! on ice.some oneshots may include more than one ship, and more characters than yuuri and viktor.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri's soft dark strands with a small smile. His heart wouldn't stop beating, nor did he want it to. He knew he was in love with the smaller Japanese boy, but he didn't know how to tell him. 'Just kiss him..' he thought before bringing him closer. The snow fell perfectly on his hair, a beautiful sight in Viktor's eyes. "Yuuri.." he said softly holding him close. 

Yuuri looked up and Viktor, the surroundings and dim lights making him look even more beautiful. "Y-yes?" He takes a quick glance at it rosy plump lips that look plenty kissable and he looks back into his ocean blue eyes. 

Viktor smiled at his stutter, he thought it was adorable. "I.." of course, he couldn't get the words right. Only Yuuri could make him stutter so much. "I want to stay..with you.." he ran his thumb over his pink lips and smiled. He made him so happy. 

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly at Viktors words, 'What does he mean..?'. His cheeks tinted pink as Viktors thumb ran over his lip. Yuuri really wanted to kiss Viktor but he held back because he couldn't possibly love him. 

But oh boy was he wrong.

"S-stay.. with m-me?" He was slightly confused. "What do you m-mean Vitya?~" Yuuri knew Viktor loved that nickname. 

Viktor's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as Yuuri said his nickname. He loved the way he said it, no one said it the same way he did. "I want to be with you... I.. I don't want you to leave.." he rambled softly. Gosh, what was he saying? He didn't know. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to stay with Yuuri for a long time.. possibly forever. "That is.." he began. "If you'll let me?"

Yuuri noticed the blush on Viktors face after saying his nickname, he knew he loved it, and loved the reaction he was given too. He looked into Viktors eyes, "I'd love for you to stay with me, Vityaaa~" he said dragging out the 'a'. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktors back and buried his head into his well sculpted chest. 

Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri lovingly, as if he never wanted to let him go. He wanted to say that he loved him, but would that be too soon? Probably.. and he didn't want to rush things. He wanted him, but he didn't want to force it. "I..I enjoy my time with you Yuuri," he smiled, resting his chin on the top of his head. Their height difference made it easy to do so. "I really do." 

Yuuri was glad that his face was hidden in Viktors chest, as he didn't want the man he had fallen for to see him blushing. "I.. e-enjoy it t-too.." He hugs Viktor tighter, he really wanted to kiss him. Should he do it? 'Screw it'. "V-Viktor?" he said pulling away from the close embrace? 

Viktor stared at him with concern. 'What's wrong? Is he weirded out?' He placed his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. "What's wrong?" If anything was wrong with Yuuri, Viktor wanted to be the one to fix it. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Ever. "If something's wrong .. you can tell me. You know that don't you?" He reassured him. 

Yuuris cheeks tint pink because of his reaction, he found it adorable that he was worried about him. Yuuri looked up into Viktors memorising eyes, he gave Viktor a reassuring smile before in one swift movement sliding his arms around Viktors neck and crashing their lips together. 'I hope I don't regret this..' He worries but keeps kissing Viktor. 

Viktors eyes opened wide and he froze. 'He's kissing me.' He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissed him back. He kissed him softly, careful not to he rough. He wanted this for so long. After a few moments, he pulled away slowly. "What was that for?" He smirked, eyes staring into his lovingly. 

Yuuri's face turned  crimson as he saw Viktor smirk. 'Should I say it? Or..' "Um.." He looked back into Viktors eyes with lust, not sexual but passion. "T-that was for.." He paused slightly, "b-because I.. l-love you.. V-Vitya." He just hoped to god that he felt the same way.

Viktors mouth opened slightly and his heart stopped for a moment. 'H-he loves me??' His eyes watered as his body filled with emotion. He pulled him in and hugged him tight so he wouldn't see how red his eyes had become. "I love you too.." he smiled before pulling away. Viktor had never thought he'd ever find anyone. He thought he wound he alone forever.. he was sure of it. "I never thought you would feel the same.." tears slowly slid down his cheeks and he didn't care to wipe them away. He was too happy to let go of Yuuri anytime soon. 

Yuuri smiled back at Viktor with the most heartwarming smile ever. He was so glad that Viktor felt the same. Yuuri wiped most of tears from Viktors eyes, he then just slightly went in his toes and kissed the rest of the tears away causing his cheeks to tint pink. "I didn't t-think you would either, but I-i'm glad you do." Yuuri giggled slightly still looking into Viktors blue eyes with the smile still lingering on his face. 

"What are you talking about?" He smiled, his smile didn't look like it was leaving anytime soon. "That was one of the reasons why I came here.." Viktor blushed madly and pulled him closer. "I..I wanted you and.. I wanted to try to get to know you and.." he looked down and bit his lip nervously. God how he was so perfect. He was so lucky to even talk to him. "I wanted you ever since I saw you.. I-I know that sounds weird but.." he let out a small laugh and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "You make me feel something that no one else have ever made me feel.. you make me feel important.. and.. loved." 

Yuuri is shocked by the answers "I've always admired and loved you Viktor.. I just kept it from you b-because," He paused, "I never felt like I could live up to you, a-and now- I'm so happy." He smiles, "I'm so happy that I get to be with someone like you Viktor." Yuuri looked into Viktors memorising eyes that he could get lost in any day, "Thank you for loving me." Yuuri quickly pecked him on the lips, noticing Viktors and now his own blush. He was so happy. This moment was perfect. Amazing even. From this moment on, Yuuri Katsuki realised how lucky he was to have met someone as amazing as Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktors neck, with their foreheads still touching. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to spend everyday with Viktor. 

And he did, living in a total bliss with the man he loved.


	2. Kissing and Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may contain sensitive topics, read at ur own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may contain sensitive subjects, read at ur own risk !!

Yuuri tried to hide his blush and his face from Viktor because he wouldn't stop kissing him. He still liked it but being shy he felt all flustered when Viktor showed his affection. Even after trying to hide his face Vitkor continued to smother kisses all over Yuuri's tomato red face.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissed his face all over. He was so adorable, how could he resist? "You're so cute, Yuuri~" He cooed between kisses. He could feel his heart about to explode. "Your cheeks.. so soft.." he ran his lips across his cheeks and melted. He was so in love with Yuuri, his heart felt full of love. "Stop hiding, you know you love my kisses!"

Yuuri's voice is slightly muffled due to all the lovely kisses he was receiving. "Stoooooooppp~" He felt so flustered but every kiss left a tingling feeling on his face, which made Yuuri feel even more loved. He loved this man so much. Yuuri fumbles and tries to hide his face further into his hoodie. 

"Yuuurrriiii~" Viktor frowned as he buried himself even more. He was going to get Yuuri to come out, he just had to. "Hey Yuuri.." he smiled moving closer to him. "Let me see your adorable face!" He tickled his sides with a smirk on his face. "Come oonnn~" he ran his fingers along his sides and kissed his nose. He could already feel his face heating up and turning into a dark red colour. 

Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter, "Stop! Stop! It ticklesssssss~ hehe~~". His nose scrunched up and his eyes shut cutely while he was laughing. "V-Vityaaa~ what will make you *giggle* stooop tickling meeee~?" He starts panting slightly, still laughing. Yuuri tried to push Viktor away but it wouldn't work. 

Viktor pinned Yuuri to the ground and sat on his stomach. His hands continued to tickle his side mercilessly as he loved to tease him. "I'll stop.. only if you stop hiding your beautiful face under that hood." He sat on him with a smirk upon his face, he was so evil. "Do we have a deal?"

Yuuri continued to laugh as Viktor tickled him. He knew Viktor was teasing him, so he decided to tease him back. "Oh~ and what if I don't? Vityaaa~ What will you do to me~?" Yuuri continues to keep his flustered face hidden, the smirk was still evident on his face, though.

Viktor stopped and pinned Yuuri's hands beside his head, holding his wrists tight. "Then I would have to take care of you.." He smirked deviously. "And it wouldn't take place here.." Viktor stared into his eyes and bit his lip, his heart pounded in his chest. "Let me see your face ..." 

Yuuri gulped slightly, he wasn't scared just surprised. The dark crimson appeared back on his face after what Viktor said. Yuuri shook the hood so it wasn't covering his face anymore. Still flustered, Yuuri looked up at Viktor submissively but quickly casted his gaze to something else in the room. "Y-You can see my face now.. V-Vityaaa~" 

"Good boy," Viktor teased. He loved how submissive he was, it was adorable. "Your face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.." He cupped his face with both his hands and kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much~" Viktor said lovingly before getting off his stomach casually. He wasn't sure if his heart could take anymore of his cuteness. He crossed his legs and stared at him as if he were his whole world - which he was.


	3. Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may contain sensitive topics, read at ur own risk !!

All alone in the darkness of his room, Yuuri hugs his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his cold and damp face. His eyes were swollen and sore from all the crying. From all the horrible things he's read about himself thoughts we're going through his mind. "W-Why me.." He sobs into his arms. "I-I'm not good enough for V-Viktor.." th-they-... *sniff* they're right.." He continued to sob into his now wet sleeve. 

Viktor could hear Yuuri's sobs from down the hall in his room. It broke his heart to hear him in pain, so he wanted to help. "Yuuri.." He asked kindly while knocking on his door. "Is everything okay..." He bit his lip and placed his palm on the wooden surface. 'Please be okay...'

Yuuri cleared his throat and tried to speak as clearly as possible. "Y-yeah, I'm alright Vic-tor.." 'I'm not okay.. but I don't want you to see me like this, weak...' he thought as he quietly and coldly laughed at himself, "Tch.. pathetic..." 

"Yuuri let me in.. please.." Viktor half begged. "I want to help you, it hurts to hear you in there like that.." he laid his hands on the door and frowned, his heart ached. It felt horrible when you couldn't help the one you loved. "Please tell me what's wrong.." 

Yuuri didn't bother to wipe the tears away, he got off the floor and slowly made his way to the door. Viktor sounded so sad and he didn't want to hurt the one he loved, so he opened the door and looked at him with a saddened look. "V-Vic-tor.." 

Viktor thought he could hear his heart shatter at the sight of him crying. "Oh Yuuri.." he said softly before pulling him into a tight hug. "What happened.. Who did this to you?" He held back his tears for Yuuri's sake, but it was hard. Whenever Yuuri was hurt physically or mentally, Viktor tried his best to stay strong. That's how it would always be.

Yuuri buried his head into Viktors chest when he was pulled into the hug, he clung onto Viktor tightly never wanted to let him go. He felt bad for causing Viktor all this trouble, that's what made him feel worse about himself. He paused before speaking, "T-they said... I-I.. that I wasn't good enough for you." Yuuri sobbed and continued talking, "They s-said.. that I'm useless and that I.. I shouldn't be here anymore.." And Yuuri chose to listen to what they said on the media. Because he had no idea how much Viktor actually loved and cared for him. 

Viktor pulled away and held Yuuri's shoulders so that he was looking him in the eyes. "Don't listen to them," he said sternly. His sudden tone change was strange, but he had enough. Those people were hurting Yuuri and he was going to take no more of it. "No matter what they say, I will always want you here with me, okay? I wouldn't want you anywhere else. You are good enough for me, me than good. I will tell you the whole world that if you like. I don't care if everyone thinks it's stupid, I don't care. All I know is that I want you with me, Yuuri." He culled his cheek and caressed it softly. "So please, stop crying.."

Yuuri was taken aback by Viktors sudden change in tone. He sounded so serious about how he felt about Yuuri, and that made him feel better. Yuuri looked into Viktors eyes with a little smile, he was still crying but these were happy tears after hearing Viktors words. Yuuri pulled Viktor closer and hugged him tightly. "T-Thank you Viktor," He paused, "I.. I love you so much, I'll stop crying for you. J-Just promise me.. that you'll stay close to me?"

Viktor lifted Yuuri's chin with his fingers and smiled. "I promise. I'll always be here for you, I'm not leaving. I love you too much." He wiped away his tears and pushed his hair back so he could kiss his forehead. "Why don't we stay off social media, hm? I can lay with you and we can talk about anything that you want. "With that, Viktor smiled. He loved to make Yuuri feel better, and he felt so much better after he did. 

Yuuri smiled and blushed slightly from the kiss. "I-I'd love to l-lay with you. Viktor, t-thank you." Yuuri took his hand and lay with him. They spent the night talking about their days, watching movies and cracking cheesy jokes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, it was a bliss. This was the best feeling ever, for both of them.


End file.
